tu me quieres pero yo te amo
by kuroshirozorra
Summary: Cuando llegue me senté en una banca, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me moleste en buscar a esa niña… Lo único en lo que pensaba era… Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki Hasta que… Zero X OC perdon por tardarme tanto pero estoy un poco muy castigada :S
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – La Odio

(Narra Zero)

Recuerdo perfectamente como paso todo, la odio, o por lo menos era lo que quería sentir por ella….

Yuuki se veía diferente, no solo porque su cabello estaba largo, había algo más…

-Te quiero Zero.-

-…-

-¿Pué pasa? ¿Porqué no me dices nada?- varias lagrimas caminaban por sus mejillas.

-Tú me quieres… pero… yo… te amo.-"te amo" un te amo no era suficiente para explicar lo que sentía por ella, pero fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento…

Sentí como ese maldito pura sangre dirigía su mirada hacia nosotros, se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, no quiso separarse de su hermana, ¡los odio a los dos!

-Zero…- me sonrió levemente y me vio a los ojos, era esa mirada que siempre desee, ese brillo que pensaba que debía de ser mío, pero, aunque ella me este viendo así… lo que los ojos de Yuuki realmente quieren ver, es a…

_Kuran Kaname_

_-_perdóname…pero… te quiero- volteo a ver a su hermano, indicándole que ya quería irse, ese idiota lo único que hizo fue sonreír, no podía creer que _mi_ Yuuki se fuera con ese manipulador, me sentía tan estúpido de haber caído en su juego, un juego en el que perdí…

-_"Algún día... te mataré..."_  
-_"Te estaré esperando, Zero..."_

Lo último que recuerdo, es como se alejaba con el… después de todo…ese era su destino…

Y este… era el mío.

Al parecer mi destino se trataba de perder a las personas que quería…

Mamá… Papá… Ichiru… y ahora… Yuuki

Yo solo quería protegerlos…

Hubiera preferido morir ese día junto con mis padres… que Hiou shizuka me hubiera matado en lugar de convertirme en esto… _un vampiro… _

Aun no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… extraño todo de ella… sus ojos… su boca… su voz…su aroma… incluso _su sangre… _creo que eso era lo que me ayudaba a no caer en el nivel e

¿Ahora que me va a pasar?

Y entonces…. Desperté.

Todas las noches sueño con ese día, es la única forma en que puedo verla…

"Yuuki… por favor… regresa"

----------------tiempo después, en la oficina de Cross Kaien -------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hijo mío!-dijo ese adulto rubio con actitud de niño de 5 años

-no soy tu hijo-conteste secamente… tal vez soy un poco mas frio con el

-buenooo… quería saber si podríaaas….-

-no, estoy ocupado-dije antes de que terminara

-¿¿Con que??-

-tarea- mentí

-aah…- suspiro- Zero... sé que has faltado a clases desde… ese día- no debió mencionarlo

-de que sirve que vaya…-

-Zero-kun… yo…-

- sí, ya no importa… ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga?- lo interrumpí ya cuando me había calmado

-Bueno- regreso a su estúpida actitud de niño- quiero que vayas al aeropuerto por una nueva estudiante-

-…- maldita sea ¿porque yo?- ok ¿cómo sabré que es ella?-

-Tendrá puesto el uniforme… su nombre es Kuroshiro Sukirai-

_¿Kuro…shiro?_

---------------------------------en el aeropuerto (deja de narrar Zero) ----------------------------------------------

Cuando llegue me senté en una banca, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me moleste en buscar a esa niña…

Lo único en lo que pensaba era… Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki

Hasta que…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ¿Quién eres tu?

---------------------------------en el aeropuerto-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegue me senté en una banca, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me moleste en buscar a esa niña…

Lo único en lo que pensaba era… Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki

Hasta que…

-¡Donde esta esa mujer!- dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules que tenía un abrigo negro , me señalaba con una katana de mango color azul turquesa

Se acerco rápidamente hacia mi con la intenciones de atacarme, al principio pensé que no importaba ya lo que me pasara pero, tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Yuuki… de alguna forma la esquive y la levante por el cuello, ella tiro la espada por accidente

-¿que es lo que quieres niña?

- ¿niña? T-tu… me… conoces… ichiru…- apenas podía hablar, y empezó a llorar, no me di cuenta que la estaba apretando muy fuerte, la deje caer y empezó a toser

-yo no soy ichiru, soy su hermano… el está muerto- dije y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme me di cuenta que debajo de ese abrigo llevaba el uniforme azul de la Academia Privada Cross… ella era la niña que buscaba…

-¿Eres kuroshiro?-

- s-si- contesto algo nerviosa- ¿quién eres tú?- me di cuenta que veía el tatuaje de mi cuello así que trate de esconderla con mi mano

-Mi nombre es Zero, vine por ti de parte de la Academia Privada Cross-

- p-perdón -Se sonrojo y trato de pararse pero se había lastimado con la caída.

-¿estás bien?-

-creo que me torcí el tobillo…-

-¿quieres que te cargue? – cuando dije eso se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

-n-no yo puedo sola no es…- no le hize caso y la cargue en mi espalda… y también tuve que cargar sus maletas.

El resto del camino le estuve preguntando cosas pero ella solo contestaba "si" y "no"

Entre sus cosas llevaba un violoncelo así que le pregunte si sabia tocarlo, como esperaba ella solo me dijo "s-si"

Deje de hablar cuando se quedo dormida… seguramente vino desde muy lejos… me pregunto porque conocía a ichiru…

Se veía muy linda dormida… ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?... bueno…

Llegamos a la escuela, no quise despertarla así que solo fui con el director para que me dijera que hacer…

Solo dijo "¡que linda niña!¡ Llévala a su cuarto y mañana hablo con ella!"

-------------------------------en su cuarto-------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el mismo cuarto de Yuuki así que tenia de compañera a Yori-chan pero ella no estaba y tenía que esperarla para contarle todo…

La acosté y la tape con las cobijas que alguna vez cubrieron el cuerpo de… esa persona… su olor aun seguía ahí…

Todavía tenía el abrigo así que trate de quitárselo pero

-¿Kiryuu-kun?- era yori-chan

-eh… si ella es kuroshiro… va a ser tu nueva compañera de habitación va a quedar en el lugar de… Yuuki…-creo que no debí de decirle eso… ella también la extraña…

-…ah… ok…- dijo tratando de sonreír…- yo… me presentare con ella cuando se despierte…

-eh… buenas noches…-

-Si, bye-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 pánico escénico

(Narra kuroshiro)

Desperté y era de noche… no recuerdo cómo fue que me quede dormida, ya no me dolía el pie. Había otra chica en una cama al lado de la mía… me cambie de ropa.

No pude volver a dormir así que tome mi abrigo y salí a caminar, había escuchado que los alumnos de la clase nocturna eran muy guapos y por mi muy estúpida curiosidad se me ocurrió ir a sus dormitorios.

Estaba a punto de llegar pero escuche un grito, quise ir a investigar pero algo me tomo del brazo… de ahí no recuerdo nada… volví a despertar en mi nuevo cuarto, por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño, pero tenía puesta mi pijama…

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Tome mi celular y vi la hora… 8:40 de la mañana… a esa hora solía practicar el chelo con mi Oniisan… pero eso era antes…

Busque un lugar donde nadie me escuchara (tengo pánico escénico)… encontré un jardín muy alejado de los dormitorios

Abrí el estuche y saque mi instrumento de color negro con detalles blancos, empecé a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas de Kanon Wakeshima, "kagami"… cerré los ojos y me inspire tanto que, sin darme cuenta ya estaba tarareando la canción.

Cuando abrí los ojos… solo vi a muchos estudiantes… de la clase nocturna y de la mañana… viéndome… escuchándome… secreteándose cosas… en pocas palabras… casi muero…

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, casi olvido mi chelo… de repente sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo… como en mi sueño… voltee a ver quién era esa persona… era el chico de ayer

-¿Qué… te… paso?- se dio cuenta de que estaba **muy** roja, e incluso estaba a punto de llorar.

-n-nada-yo seguía muy nerviosa por lo que me paso

-¿estás segura?-

-si… yo…-

-wow kuro-chan eres una gran chelista- me interrumpió un tipo alto con lentes y un tierno delantal con un gatito

-¿chelista?-pregunto Zero, y yo como respuesta solo me puse aun** más roja** de lo que estaba

-¿q-quien es usted?-

-soy el director de la escuela, Cross Kaien, mucho gusto

-…aja…-ya estaba un poco más calmada… hasta que…me di cuenta de una gran estupidez-¡rayos!

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Olvide el arco!

Los dos se me quedaron viendo con cara de ¿(.)?

-Ah -suspire- es la cosa alargada con la que se toca-

- ooh…Zero, acompáñala a buscarlo-

-…ok…- dijo el chico con cara de fastidio, seguro pensó algo como "¡maldita sea porque yo!"…

¿Que hice yo para que me odiara?... ya lo recuerdo… casi lo asesino con mi katana… y lo confundí con su hermano gemelo muerto… creo que debería disculparme…

Regresamos al jardín, por fortuna, ya no había nadie

-¿es este?-dijo señalándolo

-¡sí!- grite

Por un momento nos quedamos callados… fue muy desesperante…me hubiera encantado saber que era lo que pensaba, se veía muy triste, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, sobre ichiru, y sobre esa persona, pero me arrepentí… lo único que pude decir fue:

-yo... perdón…- al parecer lo saque de sus pensamientos con eso- perdóname por lo que hice ayer…-

-si, no importa-

-¡Si importa! No quiero que pienses mal de mí por una confusión-

-No pienso mal de ti- me dijo seriamente

-¿en serio?-

-si-

-¡Waa que bien!- grite sonriendo, cosa que hizo que el se sonrojara… por cierto…¡¡se veía tan lindoo!!...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

(Narra Zero)

- perdóname por lo que hice ayer…-

-si, no importa-

-¡Si importa! No quiero que pienses mal de mí por una confusión-

-No pienso mal de ti- le dije seriamente

-¿en serio?- se sorprendió mucho con eso

-si-

-¡Waa que bien!- sonrió

Su sonrisa era tan parecida a la de Yuuki así que no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Bueno vámonos-

-ok solo deja que…-no termino de decirlo porque al voltear se tropezó con el estuche de su chelo yo solo me reí… espera… ¿yo? ¿Riéndome?... reír era una de las cosas que no hacía desde que Yuuki se fue

-¡no te rías!-

La ayude a levantarse y nos fuimos a la dirección

-----------------------------------------------en la dirección-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno creo que tus papeles están en orden así que mañana empiezas tus clases, estas en el grupo… oh… en el mismo que Zero, mmm… tu dale los horarios y todo lo que necesite

-…- creo que ya le gusto pedirme favores-…ok-

-bueno ya pueden retirarse o tal vez quieren ayudarme a…-

-NO-

- ¬¬ ash bueno adiós-

----------------------------- fuera de ahí-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que canción estabas tocando hace rato-

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo poniéndose roja- tengo pánico escénico…-

-¿Por eso saliste corriendo?-

-si… la única persona con quien no me ponía así… era… con mi Oniisan- ella se deprimió cuando lo menciono

-¿Era?-

-el… murió hace 1 año-

Recordé a Ichiru…

-Perdón por preguntar-

-si…-

Vi que hablar sobre esto la entristecía así que mejor cambie el tema

-¿y… de que escuela vienes?

- de la Academia Ashford, en Britannia (perdón por meter Code geass en la historia pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió)

-¿porque viniste hasta acá?

-no lo sé…pensé que sería divertido-

-¿divertido?-

-see-

----------------------------------- al dia siguiente-----------------------------------------------------------

----------NOTA DE LA AUTORA… OSEA YO XD----------

Bueno acabo de leer algunos comentarios… solo quiero decir algo:

si no les gusta el fic no lo lean, nadie los está obligando, en el summary les aclare que era una historia Zero x OC (OC no es lo mismo que un personaje mary sue)

Solo hice este fic con el motivo de que a las personas les guste, entiendo que tal vez no era lo que Uds. esperaban y lo siento mucho pero esta es mi historia el nombre de Kuroshiro es algo que se me ocurrió y que me gusto mucho, lo he puesto a varios personajes que he hecho (de 2 historietas que he hecho) y que no tienen nada que ver conmigo, y lo de zorra… no tengo idea de porque lo puse XD

Agradezco a las personas q si me apoyan

Bueno ya me extendí mucho así que bye


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

(narra Zero)

Era lunes, odio los lunes… me fui directo hacia donde estaban los salones

-buenos días- me dijo una tierna voz, rápido voltee para darme cuenta que no era esa persona que por un momento pense…

-Buenos días kuroshiro-san- llevaba puesto su abrigo y debajo su uniforme

-Solo dime kuroshiro-

-Ok-

Entramos al salón, ya sabía lo que pasaría después: aburridas presentaciones. Solo tome un libro y justo cuando empecé a leer…

-señorita kuroshiro podría quitarse ese abrigo que no corresponde al uniforme correspondiente al dia de hoy- dijo el maestro

-…- me miro con una cara muy triste y solo dijo -de acuerdo-

Voltee hacia mi libro hasta que escuche que los demás se asombraban de algo, esa chica tenía el mismo tatuaje que yo

Pero ese tatuaje era un hechizo que los cazadores me habían puesto para controlarme cuando cayera en el nivel E…

_Kuroshiro era una vampira_

No supe que hacer asi que Sali del salón

Me sentía traicionado… igual que cuando Yuuki me dejo…

----------------------------------- ( a partir de aquí narra kuroshiro) -------------------------------

-señorita kuroshiro podría quitarse ese abrigo que no corresponde al uniforme correspondiente al dia de hoy- dijo el maestro

Por fin Zero conocería lo que en verdad soy… solo lo mire y dije- de acuerdo…-

Todos se sorprendieron… sobre todo el… salió del salón muy enojado…

No pensé que reaccionara asi, después de todo, el y yo somos iguales…

_Perdóname Zero..._

Quise salir por el pero creo que era mejor dejarlo asi…

Todos empezaron a preguntar el porque teníamos esa misma marca… mi estúpida respuesta fue:

-No se… creo que estaba de moda cuando me lo puse-

En verdad, que respuesta más estúpida…

* * *

Cuando termino la clase tome mi abrigo y salí a buscarlo…

Pase cerca de una bola de chicas gritando emocionadas y mi estúpida curiosidad me obligo a ir a ver qué pasaba. Solo vi como las puertas se abrían y mis ojos se deslumbraron por las bellezas que vi…

Eran los alumnos de la clase nocturna, los rumores eran ciertos…

¡¡¡¡Estos chicos son guapísimos!!!! XD

Cuando reaccione de mi embobamiento, intente continuar con mi búsqueda hasta que…

-¿tú eres el ángel que me despertó ayer con esa bella música, verdad?- voltee y vi junto a mi a un lindo chico de cabello castaño claro-

-Em.… si-

-¿eres nueva?

-Em.… si-

-jaja eres muy linda-

O_O – Em.… gracias

-mi nombre es Eiji (inspirado en Eiji Wentz *¬* 3)

-yo soy Kusoshiro

-Que lindo nombre Kuro-chan- dijo sonriendo, dejando ver dos cosas que me dejaron helada, sus colmillos

Era un vampiro, mire hacia mi alrededor, todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna eran vampiros.

Tenía ganas de correr, de gritar, de llorar, pero yo estaba tiesa… solo cubrí mi cara con mis manos

-¿pasa algo Kuro-chan?- dijo Eiji cuando noto que yo empezaba a temblar, iba a poner su mano en mi cara, pero fue interrumpido por algo, mejor dicho, alguien…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo una voz conocida

-Nada kiryuu-kun, es solo que creo que ella se siente mal-

-¿Zero?- pregunte y descubri un poco mis ojos para ver, era el…

-Yo la llevo a la enfermería, tu puedes ir a tu clase-

-Ok, ok-

Cuando por fin se fue, abrace a Zero… el como respuesta, me empujo tirándome al piso

-aparte de mentirosa, llorona-

-Zero… perdón-

-Cállate, no quiero saber nada de ti- dijo fríamente- El director te esta esperando en su oficina-

---------------------------------en la dirección -----------------------------------------------------------------

Toque la puerta y una voz me contesto

-Pasa kuroshiro-

Entre a la habitación y ahí estaba el director, Cross Kaien , con una cara seria

-dejame ver esa marca-

Le enseñe el maldito tatuaje de mi cuello

-¿Cómo es que la asociación de caza vampiros no tiene registros de ti?

-mi hermano fue quien me puso este hechizo, el era un caza vampiros, y era el único que sabía de esto-

-¿Quién era tu hermano?-

-Daisuke Sukirai, pero murió hace un año… por culpa de una mujer llamada...

_ Hiou shizuka…_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¿Cómo es que la asociación de caza vampiros no tiene registros de ti?

-mi hermano fue quien me puso este hechizo, el era un caza vampiros, y era el único que sabía de esto-

-¿Quién era tu hermano?-

-Daisuke Sukirai, pero murió hace un año… por culpa de una mujer llamada Hiou shizuka…

-…- volteo a ver la puerta y dijo- ¿escuchaste eso Zero?

-¿Zero?- al parecer estaba espiándonos ¡¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta?!

La puerta se abrió y entró el chico de cabello plateado, me apunto con una pistola, cosa que me asustó

-¿eso es cierto?-

-s-si-

¿Ella fue quien te mordió?

-si-

Se quedo callado y bajo el arma, en verdad se veía muy triste…

-Creo que será mejor que tu hables con ella- dijo el director a Zero

-No tengo porque hablar con ella-

- pero Zero… tu…-

-ya dije que no tengo porque hacerlo-

Empezaron a discutir hasta que los interrumpí

-¿Hablar de qué?-

-de nada- dijo Zero antes de salir muy enojado de ahí

No deje que otra vez huyera y fui a seguirlo, necesitaba saber que pasaba con el…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto una voz detrás de mí, quise ver quién era, era el vampiro de hace rato

Pero a la hora de voltear, Eiji vio el tatuaje…

Me tomo de los brazos y me pregunto

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo seriamente- ¿tú también eres…?

-¡N-no!¡aléjate!- intente escapar pero no podía, no había nadie alrededor que pudiera ayudarme así que intente gritar pero me callo con un beso…

_Mi primer beso…_

-no me esperaba esto… pero no perdonare que me hayas engañado- dijo ese estúpido

-¡Yo no te engañe!-cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba llorando

-Bueno de todas formas iba a enamorarte para después beber tu sangre como a la chica de ayer…-

¿La chica de ayer? ¿Se refería al grito que escuche en la noche?...

Seguí tratando de soltarme pero solo conseguí que mis muñecas me dolieran por el esfuerzo así que preferí rendirme

Eiji se acerco a mi cuello y susurro:

-… así no tendré que esperar más…kuro-chan-

Solo cerre los ojos y desee que alguien me salvara…

Después solo escuche un disparo, un gruñido, y que alguien repetía mi nombre…

Sentí como unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por mi cuello… pero ya no sentía ningún dolor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------u

Y entonces desperté…

Mire a mi alrededor y solo encontré una pared blanca y cosas de hospitales, estaba en la enfermería, de repente escuche una puerta que se abría, cerré los ojos y fingí dormir otra vez.

Al parecer era Zero… escuche, por sus pasos, que se acercaba hacia mí, soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que yo estaba

no tenia idea de que iba a hacer… pero me asuste cuando tomo mi cara en sus manos y acerco lentamente su rostro al mío, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, mi boca estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, creo que había adivinado su verdaderas intenciones…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 (wiii amo el num 7 XD)

Y entonces desperté…

Mire a mi alrededor y solo encontré una pared blanca y cosas de hospitales, estaba en la enfermería, de repente escuche una puerta que se abría, cerré los ojos y fingí dormir otra vez.

Al parecer era Zero… escuche, por sus pasos, que se acercaba hacia mí, soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que yo estaba

no tenia idea de que iba a hacer… pero me asuste cuando tomo mi cara en sus manos y acerco lentamente su rostro al mío, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, mi boca estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, creo que había adivinado su verdaderas intenciones…

-no sabes actuar- dijo su voz

-¿¿qué??- dije abriendo los ojos con asombro

-sabia que estabas despierta- dijo separándose de mi

-¡¿hiciste todo esto para comprobar si dormía o no?!-

-aja-

-¡¡Eres un idio…!!-no termine de hablar porque me di cuenta que el tenía una venda en la mano derecha- ¿qué te paso?

-no es algo que te importe –me contesto fríamente- el director me mando a ver si ya te habías despertado-

-¿sigues enojado conmigo?-

-Tú qué crees-

El lugar se lleno de un silencio desesperante por unos minutos

-Perdóname… debí decírtelo cuando me di cuenta de que nosotros somos iguales…tu me hubieras comprendido-

-¡yo no soy igual a ti!- me grito- y aun si me lo hubieras dicho, esto no sería diferente-

---------------------------------------------------------(a partir de aquí narra Zero) ------------------------------------

-¿Me odias por ser algo que yo no escogí ser? ¿No crees que ya estoy avergonzada de lo que soy? Supuse que tu entenderías lo difícil que es vivir sabiendo que eres un monstruo que se alimenta del dolor y sufrimiento de los demás!- me grito con lagrimas en los ojos… creo que ella tenía razón… yo había sido demasiado rudo con ella…-¡lo mejor es que me largue de esta estúpida escuela!

Kuroshiro se levanto de la cama pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en mis brazos, los 2 nos miramos a los ojos… fueron menos de 10 segundos… 10 ESTUPIDOS E INCOMODOS SEGUNDOS… pero fue suficiente como para que volviera a recordar el parecido que tenia con Yuuki…

Algo dentro de mí me hizo cometer una gran estupidez…

Con mi mano tome su rojo rostro de nuevo, ella solo miraba lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

Acerque mi boca a la suya y la bese…. (¿¿Querían beso?? Pues aquí lo tienen XD) no sé si fue por la sorpresa o por algo más que ella no se resistió… cerré los ojos y pensé en Yuuki, desee que ella fuera la dueña de esos labios de donde robe un beso… ¿en verdad la odiaba?... por fin reaccione y abrí los ojos ella solo estaba paralizada

_¡Ella no es esa maldita pura sangre que me abandono! _

Rápidamente me separe de ella

-¡Ahora estamos a mano! -dije y salí de la enfermería dejando a una chica totalmente confundida

_¿Porque lo hize?_

Creo que esa pregunta no me va a dejar en paz hoy


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El sueño de hoy fue diferente a todas las noches…

Encontré a una niña sentada en el piso manchada de sangre, no le veía el rostro porque estaba de espaldas, trate de gritarle pero al abrir la boca mi garganta no emitía ningún sonido. Corrí hacia donde estaba , puse mi mano en su hombro y ella volteo asustada

sus ojos era azules…

-¡sálvame! ¡Me asustan los vampiros!- Grito la niña-

No supe que hacer y en ese momento una bala atravesó el corazón de la niña y alguien arrojo mi bloody rose al suelo

-Zero… por favor… cumple tu promesa- dijo una voz que yo conocía perfectamente bien… quise ver el rostro de esa persona pero algo, mejor dicho, alguien me despertó…

-¡Zero! ¡Abre la puerta por favor!- era kuroshiro… seguro quería una explicación

Me levante y abrí la puerta…

Ella entro y me grito:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-no puedes estar aquí, vete a tu cuarto-

-¡contéstame!-

-…- ¿cómo contestarle algo que ni siquiera yo sabía?

-¡por favor contéstame Zero!

-¡lo hice porque quise y ya!

La empuje fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta, me acosté, cerre los ojos y trate de dormir otra vez pero ya no podía…

------------------------------a partir de aquí narra kuroshiro-------------------------------------------

-¡Zero! ¡Abre la puerta por favor!- grite pero nadie me respondía, espere un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?- le dije al chico

-no puedes estar aquí, vete a tu cuarto-

-¡contéstame!-

-…- se quedo pensando, cosa que me hizo llorar

-¡por favor contéstame Zero!

-¡lo hice porque quise y ya!- dijo y me empujo fuera de su cuarto después cerro la puerta…

Lo único que hice fue sentarme ahí afuera y ponerme a llorar

¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡En verdad quiero irme a mi casa!

De pronto empecé a sentirme mareada…

Había un olor delicioso en el aire…

_¿Sangre?_

Sea lo que sea… ese aroma me había hipnotizado…

Sentía que no podía respirar…

Mi mente se puso en blanco…

La puerta de Zero se abrió y lo vi, rápidamente me acerque a el… a su cuello… no era el mismo olor pero… no importaba… Zero no se movía… así que continué… mis colmillos se clavaron en su blanca piel y comenzó a salir ese liquido rojo tan delicioso…

Me di cuenta de que lo que hacía no era correcto pero aun así eso no me detuvo…

Yo seguía perdida en el sabor hasta que su voz me interrumpió

-ya es suficiente…- dijo mientras se apartaba de mi lentamente

-¡yo… perdóname! Es solo que me sentí…-

-Tranquila te perdono…- se quedo pensando y dijo – al fin sé lo que se siente ser la victima…-

-¿victima…?- mi cabeza dio vueltas otra vez pero ahora Zero se dio cuenta y me acompaño a mi cuarto- ¿a que te refieres con lo de victima?

-…-

-por favor dime-

-… talvez mañana te cuente… ahora es muy tarde-

-ok, buenas noches-

-buenas noches


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Narra Kuroshiro

Hoy desperté sin mucho ánimo, después de todo lo que había pasado no quería saber nada… quería seguir durmiendo… el recuerdo de Zero vino a mi mente… ese fue un motivo para levantarme de la cama. Me cambie, me peine, desayune y salí en el camino me encontré a Yori-chan

-¿Que paso ayer con Kyriuu-kun?-

-Em… ¿de qué hablas?-

-después de que saliste a buscarlo-

-…-

-Aaa… ok, entiendo que no quieras decirme-

-no es eso… es solo que …- obvio no podía decirle "aah si Eiji, el sexy vampiro malvado me beso, Zero el otro sexy vampiro me beso, soy una vampira y lo mordí y el dijo algo de que "al fin sé lo que se siente ser la victima…""ok… definitivamente no le iba a decir eso-

-espero que tu si puedas hacer feliz a Kyriuu-kun-

-¿Eh?- ¿yo _si_ pueda hacerlo feliz?

-hasta luego dijo Yori-chan mientras entraba al salón

-¿Eeeeh?- creo que ella está un poco loca, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer feliz a Zero?

-¿pasa algo kuroshiro? – dijo Zero, ya que se no lo dejaba pasar al salón gracias a mi confusión

-eeeeh noooo –

-ah ok… buenos días-

-ah sí, buenos días-

Después de clases nos fuimos al jardín y me acosté en el pasto

-¿entonces….?

-¿tengo que decirte?

-solo si quieres

-… ok te lo dire

-(narra el sexy de Zero)-

No entiendo porque podía hablar bien con ella ¿será por que es de mi "especie"?

-bueno… hace 6 años yo conocí a alguien… se llamaba Yuuki…- le conté toda mi historia, de cómo me enamore de una "humana" que termino cambiándome por un put… purasangre (jaja XD) que resulto ser su hermano

-y eso no es medio… ¿inmoral? ¡Es como incesto!

-¬¬ ¿me dejas terminar?

-jeje perdón

-bueno aquí no es tan inmoral ya que son put… purasangres

-oooh ok

-aja como te decía... Yuuki se fue… me abandono, me traiciono y es por eso que la matare… ese es mi único motivo para vivir

-pero… ¿que pasara contigo cuando eso ocurra?

-no lo sé…

-…- se quedo pensando un rato y se levanto-espérame aquí, no tardo

-…ok…

Mientras la esperaba me puse a pensar un poco en sus palabras

_Pero… ¿que pasara contigo cuando eso ocurra?_

Jamás había pensado en eso… supongo que no importa… o ¿si?

Me recosté en el pasto y cerré los ojos, me imagine saboreando la sangre de Yuuki, extrañaba esa sensación tan deliciosa, extrañaba aquel aroma exquisito…

_Extrañaba a Yuuki… _

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te dormiste?

Abri los ojos y vi a kuroshiro con el estuche de su violoncello en una mano y en la otra su arco

-¿Qué vas a…?

-sht cállate y escucha

-… ok…

Saco el instrumento y se acomodo, empezó a tocar una canción que se me hizo familiar… era Sakura uta, no recordaba su autor pero recuerdo que sale en un anime (jigoku shoujo XD .com/watch?v=v0cW2thNRFk&feature=related ) el sonido era hermoso y kuroshiro se había puesto completamente roja, eso la hacía ver tan tierna… tenía los ojos cerrados y se equivoco varias veces por los nervios, pero fue perfecto para mi cuando termino solo dijo rapidamente

-¿mepodriasdecircomoestuve?

-wow

su sonrojo aumento, y de pronto se cayo al suelo, se había desmayado por el esfuerzo


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-¡Kuroshiro!- me acerque a ella, la luz se reflejaba en su rostro , y eso aumentaba la belleza de sus facciones, la cargue y la lleve a su habitación, Sayori-san no estaba así que solo la recosté en su cama. Cuando estaba por salir un aroma, extraño pero delicioso, inundo el lugar, era el lugar de una persona que conocía. Busque mi caja de pastillas pero la había olvidado. Me acerque a la chica que aun dormía, sin pensarlo dos veces la bese en el cuello justo antes de clavar mis colmillos en el, por el dolor despertó y se sorprendió por lo que hacia

-¡Zero! ¡Por favor suéltame!- comenzó a forcejear y a empujarme pero yo me aferre más a su cuerpo con un abrazo, en ese momento Sayori-san entro corriendo y me grito, de pronto reaccione y voltee a ver a Kuroshiro, ella estaba muy sonrojada y con varias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas , refrescándolas. Me separe de ella , su cama estaba completamente manchada de sangre

-p-perdón – dije pero solo me miraba confundida, después de unos momentos se seco lo ojos y me sonrió

-t-tranquilo, estoy bien-

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto la otra chica

-si … pero ¿tú sabes lo de Zero?-

ella se sorprendió y yo conteste por ella

- Kuroshiro también es una vampira, y Sayori-san era la mejor amiga de Yuuki

-oh …

-bueno, vamos a la enfermería

Las dos salieron dejándome solo en una habitación llena del olor de la sangre de esa chica, su sabor era muy diferente al de Yuuki… este tenía algo que el de ella no … en él se sentía su inocencia y su sinceridad, sus sonrisas no son solo para aparentar, estas son de verdad. Tiempo después regresaron, la vampira estaba un poco pálida, pero se veía bien

-En verdad perdóname…

-no te preocupes, te lo debía de ayer

-pero … lloraste …

-si… pero… ñaaa no importa, en serio, estoy bien

-ok-

-See… pero bueno voy a dormi…- se quedo callada cuando vio su cama manchada de sangre- rayos… bueno dormiré en el sillón

- em… kuro-chan ¿recuerdas que al sillón le cayó, bueno, le tiraste cereal con leche?

-uuh cierto … jeje … bueno … ¿entonces?

-bueno… puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo no tengo compañero, si quieres yo duermo en el sofá-cama que tengo

- n-no, no, no te preocupes –dijo poniéndose roja, no quiero saber qué rayos paso por su cabeza- yo dormiré en… grrr (si, acaba de gruñir) no sé donde ¬¬

-en serio, quédate en mi habitación, por mi no hay problema

-pe-pero… ¿seguro?

-si, seguro

-si quieres mejor puedes dormir conmigo- dijo Sayori-san y Kuroshiro inmediatamente acepto, aun sonrojada por mi propuesta

Sali de la habitación dejándolas a las dos decidiendo como iban a dormir, yo me dediqu toda la noche tratando de recordar a quien pertenecía el olor de la sangre que me hizo perder el control, ya que estaba seguro de haber probado en algún momento…

Bueeeno perdón x haberme tardado taaaaanto XD pro esq entre mi mama, mi hermana, los dibujos y la tarea no había tenido tiempo de pasar los caps a la compu, ya termine la historia, pero esta en un cuaderno (en el d español XD eso hago en las clases en vez de trabajar :D)


End file.
